The King and the Hobbit
by darkwings91
Summary: Where the people of middle earth bear the names of their soul mates on their wrists, Bilbo unknowingly bares the mark of Thorin, a new dwarf blacksmith in town and hopes that hes his one. Full summary inside. This is a SLASH story which means a male and male pairing if you don't like that then don't read it. Please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**The king and the hobbit **

**Summary**

**Where the people of middle earth bare the names of their soul mates on their wrists, Bilbo unknowingly bares the mark of Thorin but doesn't know it, when Kili and Fili force Bilbo and Thorin to meet, they slowly come to realise that they are each other's soul mates but when trouble happens back at the blue mountains and Thorin has to leave Bilbo in the shire to take care of it, Bilbo doubts that Thorin will return to him. Happens before the quest and builds up to it. Happy ending I promise, with slight angst. **

**Chapter one**

Bilbo Baggins had always been considered odd for a hobbit, after all not all hobbit children would go wondering around in the woods of the shire looking for elves and dwarfs that may be passing by. He became even odder after the deaths of his parents and he stayed in Bag End all on his own. Bilbo sighed as he sat in front of the fire in the lounge, tomorrow would be his 33rd birthday, and he was finally coming of age. Normally for hobbits this was a big happy occasion but Bilbo had no one to share his birthday with.

Tomorrow when he awoke, his soul mark will have appeared; the soul mark will be the name of his one and only love and will be marked on his left wrist. Bilbo was both excited and deeply terrified of this idea. He was happy that he will finally know who his soul had chosen to love, but what if they didn't return his affection? What if their soul had chosen another rather than strange Bilbo, as the other hobbits had taken to calling him, although this wasn't a common occurrence but not unheard of. What scared him most was the idea of waking up in the morning to have o soul mark at all.

Bilbo stood from his soft cosy armchair and walked into his kitchen to grab a snack before bed, whatever happened tomorrow would happen no matter how much he fretted over it.

* * *

The sun shone through a gap in the curtains of Bilbo's bedroom, frowning Bilbo opened his eyes, after blinking a few times he realised what today was. With shaking hands he raised his left sleeve of his bed shirt to reveal his soul mark which was unreadable to him. Bilbo stared at his wrist in horror; he might as well have had no soul mark at all. The mark was written in some of ruins, he had never seen anything like it. This made Bilbo quite confident that it wasn't any form of elfish as he had learned some elfish and it looked nothing like that. 'Which I should feel lucky about I suppose, considering the height difference' Bilbo thought with a small chuckle.

Trying not hard to sob Bilbo thought about the years of loneliness he had ahead of him now, surely he'll never meet the one who's name he now wore. Even if he did meet them how would he even know they were the one? And even if he did why would he want him? A hobbit that was odd by hobbits standards didn't stand a chance with someone from another race.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, shrugging off the bedding Bilbo quickly dressed in annoyance at being disturbed this early. Despite the increase in volume of the knocks, Bilbo made sure he was presentable and his mark was hidden from view of whoever was at his door. What Bilbo expected when he pulled open his front door wasn't to come face to face with a pair of smiling dwarfs. 'Young ones by the looks of it' he mused.

"Good morning! Master…"the dark haired one cut himself off waiting for Bilbo to give his name.

"Baggins" Bilbo supplied as he looked over the two dwarfs one was blonde haired and already had quite an impressive beard grown, while the slightly shorter of the two had brown long hair but only slight stubble in place of a beard. Bilbo was pulled out of his observations when he realised they were talking again.

"Ah master Boggins, I am Kili-" from the mischievous grin on his face Bilbo knew that he hadn't misheard him and correcting him would be pointless.

"And I am Fili" the two bowed low to Bilbo "At your service!"

Bilbo looked at the pair for a minute before straightening his back and asking "at my service for what exactly?" twin grins answered him for a few minutes.

"You see master Boggins"

"Out uncle has come to your town"

"After hearing that hobbiton had an unmanned blacksmith forge"

"So we came around to tell you…"

"And many other hobbits, although we haven't even managed to get past introductions before having the door slammed in our faces"

"Kili shh, as I was saying, we have come to spread the word that the forge is open for business and should you require anything making I' sure our uncle can make it"

"Aye, he can make all sorts, locks, silverware-"

"Excuse me but do you always speak like this?" Bilbo asked his neck was starting to strain from going back and forth between the two dwarfs, Kili and Fili his mind supplied for him. The two dwarfs nodded smiling at Bilbo which caused the hobbit to sigh loudly causing the two to frown.

"If you would like us to leave you in peace master Baggins we can take our leave" Fili said nodding towards his brother who after pouting nodded his head in agreement.

"Nonsense, now I believe you said something about your uncle being able to put in locks, I have some terrible relatives that persist on trying to steal family heirlooms from me, could they keep them out?" Bilbo asked thinking of all the times Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had attempted to claim something from his home.

Looking at the two Bilbo saw their grins return before they started to speak again. "Aye no one can break into a dwarf lock"

"And we've seen uncle make loads"

"We could fetch him if you like"

"So he can see what type of lock you would need and price it up for you"

"That would be lovely. But first would you boys want to come in for breakfast? You could fetch your uncle while I cooked if you like it's been awhile since I had guests to cater for." I t seemed as if their smiled couldn't get any bigger until Fili frowned at the hobbit as if a dark thought had occurred to him.

"We don't accept charity master Baggins" he muttered darkly which caused Kili to deflate as we before he nodded sadly at his brother.

"It's not charity, you both and your uncle will be doing me a great service at keeping my greedy relatives at bay and I don't much fancy eating breakfast aloe on my birthday but if you don't wish to stay for breakfast then I would at least appreciate it if you would fetch your uncle to assess the work needed at some point today" Bilbo huffed. 'The nerve of some people, I try to offer food out of appreciation and they knock it back.'

Fili and Kili had the grace to look slightly ashamed of themselves but mostly shocked at being berated by the young hobbit. "We did not mean to upset you Master Boggins, especially on your birthday"

"It's just that our uncle is a very proud dwarf and he doesn't like thinking that he is being pitied"

"And we didn't know if it was pity that caused you to ask us in for breakfast"

"But we would be honoured to share your breakfast with you."

"Especially on such an occasion!-"

"-If we are still welcome to?" At Bilbo's nod Fili continued "I shall go and collect our uncle and my little brother shall stay with you and help in any way that he can"

Bilbo smiled at the both of them, "of course the door will be unlocked when you and your uncle return" Fili bowed low before heading down towards the old forge while Bilbo showed Kili into his home.

* * *

While his brother stayed with the rather nice hobbit Fili headed down to the forge were Thorin was cleaning away the dirt and setting about starting the fires t start work. 'Uncle Thorin didn't even know we had gone to spread the news, I hope he's not angry' Fili shuddered at the idea of his uncle being mad at him and Kili. They were not yet of age and shouldn't have wondered too far away from their uncle never mind speak to strangers. If they had still been in the Blue Mountains they would have been punished already for leaving their dwellings.

Fili paused at the doorway of the forge looking at his uncle and couldn't help but feel guilty. If Thorin didn't have to care for him and Kili then he wouldn't have had to leave his friends and people to work as a general labourer and blacksmith in the shire to spare the two younglings from yet another harsh winter.

Thorin noticed his nephew at the door and frowned at Fili, "where is your brother? Is he hurt?" Fili shook his head at his uncle. "Are you alright? None of the locals have upset you?"

"No uncle, although m and Kili did tell a few hobbits that the forge is open and a young hobbit- a Master Baggins, has asked for some locks to be fitted ad offered us breakfast. Kili is with him now. When we told him we didn't need charity he scolded us and said that he didn't want to be alone on his birthday so I came to collet you." Fili rushed to say all that he had wanted to before his uncle could interrupt us with anger.

Thorin sighed at his nephew's obvious nervousness, after looking around the forge one last time he nodded to Fili. "It was a good idea to go around the dwellings of the hobbits. And breakfast would be appreciated, we had better go and make sure your brother hasn't eaten the poor hobbit out of house and home." Fili sagged in relief before turning to lead his uncle to Bag End. He missed the way his uncle rubbed his left wrist that which had a significantly darker soul mark on than the night before when Thorin had gone to sleep.

Etched into his skin was the Khuzdul name of his newly come of age soul mate, his soul mate which was of no dwarvan name known the Thorin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I have changed some details from the history of the characters past, mostly about Dis, but it was only done to help explain how Thorin would have Fili and Kili with him. All ages are correct according to the appendixes and the story is 17 years before the quest starts. I've als changed some details about hobbits eating habbits.

Sadly I own nothing!

**Chapter two**

Fili followed Bilbo into the hobbit hole; Bilbo had taken his cloak and hung it up near the front door. "Is there anything I can do to help Master Boggins?" Kili asked trying to locate the kitchen as the young hobbit had disappeared.

"you can tell me what kind of food you, your brother and uncle like to eat, I've got eggs, sausage, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms if you like that?" asked him walking into the kitchen with his arms full from the pantry.

"That all sounds wonderful but we don't want to be a bother-"

"Don't be daft hobbits often have a big breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses-"

"You hobbits love your food then? Back home we don't have as many meals as that." Kili said looking in awe at the hobbit as he cooked their breakfast.

"oh yes, on average hobbits eat up to seven meals a day, but then again we do have very high metabolisms as youths, but as we grow older it slows down but many hobbits continue to eat just as much as they did prior to coming of age. Which is probably why they start to grow rather large around the middle, it's something that's expected of us now. I suppose now that I'm of age I'll have to start slowing down on how much I eat." Bilbo looked up from where he was cooking the eggs to see not only Kili looking at him slightly in shock but Fili and another older dwarf.

Bilbo looked over the older dwarf; he was taller than his nephews, quite a bit so 'he could easily be five foot!' He had the same dark hair as Kili did which was braided back at the sides to keep it from his face; unlike his blonde nephew he wore a short thick beard. Bilbo couldn't help but take in the obvious size of the dwarfs' uncle, he looked to be very well built and attractive and his muscles could be seen through the dwarf's clothes. Bilbo gulped before turning back to cooking the breakfast.

"Uncle Thorin this is Master Bilbo Baggins, he has made plenty of breakfast for us to eat." Kili said bouncing over to his uncle who rested a hand on Kili's shoulder and gave him a small smile. Fili who had also removed his travelling cloak walked into the kitchen only to have his hand smacked away from the bacon with a wooden spoon.

"You can have as much as you like when I'm done and you've washed your hands, no one will eat in this hole without clean hands understand?" Bilbo said the second half of the sentence to all three of the dwarfs. He couldn't help but chuckle as all three dwarfs moved towards the sink to clean their hands.

After washing his hands Thorin stood forward to the hobbit. "Master Baggins I would like to thank you for breakfast. Fili mentioned that you would like some locks fitting for your home?"

"Oh yes if you could get the chance after you've eaten breakfast to see what kind of lock I'll need I would appreciate it." As Bilbo spoke the kettle whistled from the other side of the kitchen table, before Bilbo was able to poor the tea Thorin had beaten him to it.

"From what I saw when we entered your home it should be an easy enough job to make and fit suitable locks for your need. As I'm sure you guessed from my nephews' greeting I am Thorin. Bilbo nodded to the older dwarf, he could feel a blush spreading up his neck at having his attention on him.

Giggles from the kitchen table broke their eye contact; Bilbo turned his attention back to the younger dwarfs who had both piled their plates high with food but their attention was on their uncle and Bilbo not on the food before them. To his embarrassment Bilbo could feel him blush darken before he joined the others at the kitchen table, Thorin followed his lead and started to help himself to some food.

"Fili said that it was your birthday, surely you would have family you would family you would rather spend it with rather than three dwarven strangers?"

"I've not got any close relatives, in recent years both my parents have died and I was an only child and the few cousins that I do have found it both strange and annoying that I lived here on my own without being of age. My closest blood relatives would have loved to have had those years to spend what assets my parents had left me." He looked up from his breakfast to see the three dwarfs looking at him in something close to pity. "Although after today they will have nothing to complain about, and I shall be seeing some of my cousins that I get along with later today I suppose."

"You came of age today? I can't wait until I do!" Fili said around a mouthful of eggs. "What age does that make you then master Baggins?" Bilbo opened his mouth to answer to be interrupted.

"Fili it is impolite to ask someone their age, especially when you've just met them." Thorin reprimanded the blonde youngling.

Bilbo smiled, "its okay. Hobbits come of age at 33, today is my 33rd birthday" Fili and Kili burst into giggles around taking bites of their breakfast. Bilbo looked towards Thorin with a raised eyebrow in question.

"Dwarfs age quite a bit differently than hobbits, a dwarf your age would still be considered a child. Fili and Killed are both a number of years older than you, but their behaviour today suggests that you have beaten them on the majority level." The last of Thorin's explanation was spoken loud enough to cause his nephews to stop laughing and look down in shame.

"So if I understand correctly they are older than me in years but while I am classed as an adult by my people's standard they are still classed as children?" Thorin nodded before resuming eating his breakfast.

"I'm 65!" Fili said around yet another mouthful of food. 'Urgh I'll have to teach them not to do that' Bilbo thought then mentally shook his head; he had no right to teach them anything.

"And I'm 59, were quite close in age for dwarf siblings, normally there's between 15-20 years age difference" Kili had at least finished eating before talking. "And uncles just had his 178th birthday!" Kili added to the conversation. Bilbo looked towards the elder dwarf in shock. He certainly didn't look to be that age. Noticing the obvious shock on the hobbit's face Thorin decided to take pity on him.

"Dwarfs come of age at the age of 70, although most are still treated as younglings until they reach about 80. Dwarfs live very long lives Master Baggins, it is not unusual to live well over 200 years of age, and my own age is still classed as quite young." Bilbo nodded at the older dwarf still slightly in shock at the age difference between all of them.

* * *

Within the next couple of hours, breakfast had been cleaned up and Thorin had started planning what type of lock to make for Bilbo's home. A few hobbits had come around to visit Bilbo to wish him well on his birthday. Fili and Kili had spent the morning tucked away in Bilbo's study looking through his books. Plus throwing some at each other that they thought the other would like, Bilbo had caught them once and after receiving a glare from him they passed the books back and forth nicely, well while he was watching they did.

By the time Thorin had tried to pry them out of the hobbit hole he had been met with two sets of puppy dog eyes. Bilbo had taken pity on them by offering them all lunch and suggesting that Fili and Kili could stay for the afternoon if they so wished. "You shouldn't let them convince you to do this; they can come back to the forge if they'll be a bother." Thorin offered as he was leaving Bag End to go finish cleaning the rubbish away and starting work on the lock for Bilbo.

"Don't be daft, I've enjoyed having them here this morning, thy make this place feel alive again. If you ever need anyone to watch them I can do it. I know even to them I'm a child but to me I'm an adult and am used to taking care of my younger cousins but that's quite few and far between occasions-"

"As long as they are welcome and don't become a bother to you I would be honoured for you to watch them. They haven't had many role models in their lives." Bilbo nodded before closing the door behind Thorin. 'I wonder if he could tell me the name that my mark is.' Bilbo thought, but then again part of him hoped that it could be Thorin whose name he bore, he felt drawn to the dwarf. 'Don't be daft Bilbo, you've only just met him and I don't even know the gender of my soul mate.

* * *

When Thorin got back to the forge he couldn't believe how this morning had gone. How Fili and Kili had found the one person he had spent over a hundred years waiting for in a matter of hours. Thorin removed the silver cuff from his wrist which hid his soul mark; the band had been a gift from his parents when his mark had appeared. His right hand grazed over the runes he knew by heart. After 102 years he had finally been able to meet his one, the only problem Thorin had was not knowing whether hobbits carried soul marks or not. He knew that the only men that did were those who had a soul mate from those races that did such as dwarfs and elves. Thorin had barely heard anything about hobbits before going into exile to the Blue Mountains, he didn't have any idea about their courting rituals but he would try his best to make Bilbo his.

Thorin was cautious about thinking of this as a good thing, yes he finally had met his soul mate but in his experience people who he had gotten close to he had lost through death. His parents were both dead, his grandfather and brother had both died trying to take back Moria and even his sister Dis had died during the birth of Kili. After Dis' death Thorin had relied heavily on support from his old friends Dwalin and Balin in raising his sister-sons who overnight had become his sons and responsibility.

There was a high chance his affection to Bilbo were one sided but part of him had to try and win Bilbo's love. He had waited so long to have his one and he wouldn't give up without trying to win him over. Thorin wasn't alone in having to wait for his mate to come of age, Dwalin had been waiting for his mate and still had some years to wait for the young dwarf. He could remember when Dwalin had woken him up the morning his mate had been born safely, his mark was now more readable, but not as dark as Thorin's now was. Since his birth Dwalin had protected hi and started to train him to fight when he had come to the correct age, as he had with most of the young dwarfs.

Thorin pulled himself out of thoughts about his friend and realised that most of the fire was clean, he could now start work on the lock for Bilbo so he could make sure that his mate was kept safe as long as he was able.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Okay so I've bulked this chapter out a bit more than it was originally as I don't know when I'll next get to update over the weekend, hopefully I'll get another chapter up within the next few days but I'm working all weekend so can't promise it'll get up but I shall defiantly be working on it **

After the first day of Bilbo having Fili and Kili in his home they got into a routine of every few days the boys would appear on his door step just as he was cooking breakfast. Bilbo would welcome the boys in and often keep them at Bag End until evening when Thorin would finish work and come to find the boys. More often than not by the time he would get there they would be asleep curled up together in one of Bilbo's spare beds, having begged not to be put in separate rooms.

Bilbo had started to teach the young dwarfs some hobbit customs, after a few weeks the boys had gotten used to daily baths and not talking with food in their mouths and other basic manners that hobbits followed. When Thorin would arrive to collect his nephews he would be greeted by Bilbo who had some food for them to eat. After eating he would then go to wake Fili and Kili and take them back to the forge where bedding had been set out in the back room. It wasn't the living conditions that the boys deserved but it was the best Thorin could do for the time being. Business had picked up at the forge since the other hobbits had seen Bilbo's new locks and Thorin was hoping to have enough money for the to spend the winter lodged in the local inn so the boys would be safe ad warm at night. Kili had barely survived the last winter in the Blue Mountains, and although winter in the shire wasn't looking to be as harsh Thorin didn't want to take any chances with his boys.

* * *

After a few weeks Thorin of this Thorin was greeted with shouting when he went to collect Fili and Kili. The door was shut with Bilbo stood on the outside; a female hobbit was the one who was shouting. Thorin quickened his pace to Bag End and could hear what words were being thrown at Bilbo.

"YOU'RE SHAMING THE GOOD NAME OF BAGGINS BOY! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU; YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN BAG END! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OURS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH-"

"How dare you come to my home and shout and accuse me of shaming this family? You are the one that should be ashamed, it was you that at my parents' funeral tried to have me removed from MY home. You have no right to Bag End; you lost all rights that you did have the moment my parents had me. And I am perfectly capable of deciding who to have in my home, and if you don't like it then don't come here anymore as you're not welcome!" By now Thorin had arrived at the garden gate and could see that Bilbo was shaking. Having seen enough Thorin stepped forward, Bilbo's eyes flickered towards Thorin, the she-hobbit noticed this and spun around to see Thorin stood behind her. With a final huff she walked away from Bag End.

Bilbo sagged against the front door in relief; Lobelia had only been there for a few minutes but had tried to make Fili and Kili leave Bag End. 'Thorin must think that I am unable to care for them after witnessing this' Bilbo thought dejectedly before raising his eyes to look at Thorin who looked like a mix between annoyed and amused.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he approached the young hobbit. Thorin couldn't help but feel anger at the she hobbit that had upset his Bilbo.

"Yes she didn't get passed the front step. The boys are still inside ad should still be asleep." Thorin nodded before moving closer still to the hobbit.

"And she did not harm you in any way?"

"No-No she didn't hurt me, shook me up a little as I wasn't expecting her." Bilbo turned to open the door and was greeting with hugs from both Fili and Kili who must have been woken up by the shouting. Thorin found himself wishing that he could wrap his arms around them; he wanted the four of them to be a family. But he still didn't have any knowledge on hobbits mating. He had noticed a strip of cloth around Bilbo's left wrist but didn't dare hope that it was a soul mark that had his name.

After extracting himself from the dwarflings Bilbo had gone to the kitchen and finished the dinner he had already began to make for himself and Thorin. Through his nephews Thorin had learned that Bilbo would cook for them before bathing them and putting them to bed, choosing to wait and eat with Thorin. Although normally it was just the two of them eating tonight they had two sleepy dwarfs sat with them. Thorin didn't know how he would be able to drag himself away from Bilbo tonight never mind Fili and Kili who sat either side of the hobbit.

Kili had fallen back asleep pressed against Bilbo as the hobbit had eaten his dinner. Thorin made sure to clear the table but was stopped from washing up by a pointed look from Bilbo, sighing Thorin looked form the half asleep Fili to the sleeping Kili, Bilbo noticed his gaze and smiled at him. "You're more than welcome to stop the night. Fili and Kili have already invaded one of my spare rooms as there's. I'm sure you'll be able to find a room suitable for you" Bilbo offered. "I'm sure you won't want to move them in this state but then again if you-"

"We would greatly appreciate stopping tonight." Thorin said with a smile, he bent down next to Kili and scooped the sleeping dwarf into his harms and began walking to the room that Fili and Kili usually slept in. Fili followed his uncle and climbed into bed for the night. When Thorin left the two brothers were hugging each other in their sleep.

Bilbo looked up at the dwarf as he pulled the door shut. "I believe you will be better suited in my room- that is to say that I have the biggest bed and you may be too tall for the other beds, I wasn't trying to-"

"I cannot take your room from you Bilbo; you have already done so much for us. I am sure that one of your guest rooms will suit me fine." Thorin said waiting to be shown to a guest room, Bilbo nodded before giving Thorin the bedroom between his own and the boys' room.

After knowing that all three dwarfs were settled in their rooms, Bilbo went into the kitchen to clean up before making his way to be, locking the doors on his way. Bilbo climbed into his bed his heart heavy as he wished to know if Thorin was his soul mart for he felt as if he was starting to fall in love with the older dwarf, Thorin wasn't making it difficult for him to do so with the way he treated Bilbo as if he mattered. But what if he presented his mark to Thorin only to learn that it wasn't Thorin's name that was on his wrist or worse still it was but was rejected by the dwarven blacksmith. Bilbo closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Having raised his nephews for the last 60 years Thorin had come accustomed to being a light sleeper in the case the boys needed him during the night or if they had been under attack. So when in the dead of night he heard muffled screams and sobs coming from the bedroom next to him he shot out of bed ad was out of the room before he realised it wasn't his nephews screaming but Bilbo. Thorin made his way to the hobbits door before walking into the bedroom. Bilbo was in the centre of the room ad was tangled in the sheets. The noise he was making was nearly enough to break Thorin's heart, he moved to the bed quickly, once he was at the bed he gently laid his hands on Bilbo and shook him awake. "Bilbo, come on wake up. It's a dream, nothing but a dream." Bilbo calmed down before opening his eyes.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked as tears broke free from his eyes. Thorin moved more onto the bed with a sigh.

"It's okay Bilbo, sleep I shall make sure that you do not enter such dreams again." Thorin pulled the slightly shaking hobbit into his arms. Bilbo slowly started to calm down wrapped up in the dwarfs arms. Thorin knew he was tempting fate by doing this, he already cared too much for the hobbit, and his thoughts were filled of courting Bilbo and making him his mate.

* * *

When Bilbo woke up he was surprisingly warm, he could hear giggles coming from the hall way outside of his room. Sighing Bilbo slowly started to wake up properly and opened his eyes. The first thing he identified as from where the heat was coming from, Thorin was pressed against him in only his breeches from the night before, his hair was undone from its braids. Thorin's hair was fanned out on the pillow under their heads and Bilbo couldn't suppress the giddy feeling of being in the same bed as the dwarf. The second emotion that filled Bilbo was shock; Thorin began to wake up as the giggles outside had gotten louder.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked at Bilbo, seeing the shock written on the hobbits face made Thorin regret staying, obviously Bilbo didn't remember last night. Sighing Thorin began to move away from Bilbo as the bedroom door banged open. "Bilbo! Uncle Thorin's not- oh there you are uncle!" Kili shouted as he and his older brother jumped on the bed.

"Why are you in Bilbo's room uncle?" Fili asked from where he was sat on his uncle's legs. Thorin saw all three of the curious eyes asked him the same question.

"Bilbo was having a bad dream last night, when I came in to wake him he was upset so I stayed to help calm him down" Bilbo blushed at Thorin's words as they triggered his memory of Thorin waking him up and soothing him while wrapping his arms around him.

"So you made Bilbo's bad dreams go away like you used to with us?" Kili asked his uncle from where he had curled up against Bilbo's other side. Thorin nodded to his youngest dwarf while Fili started to fiddle with his hair.

"Uncle! You don't have your braids in! But you always said how it's forbidden around those who aren't of our kin!" Fili shouted in his uncle's ear.

"Re-braiding my hair wasn't my first thought last night when I came in here to help Bilbo and was it not you and your brother that said you thought of Bilbo as family?" All three of the younger members of the bed blushed bright red at the elders words.

Bilbo couldn't just lie in bed while the three dwarfs talked about him as if he wasn't there. "Well since were all awake why don't I make some breakfast? You two can go clean up yourselves and whatever you were playing with earlier to cause those giggles while I cook." The boy's nodded smiling before running off out of the room. Bilbo couldn't help but think of how much this had felt like home when he had woken up with Thorin and the boys running in to join them. He felt warmth spread through him thinking of what Thorin had said about the boys thinking of him as family.

Thorin sat up in the bed after the boys had left to go clean up. "I must admit that I am shocked that you have such power over them, normally I had to wrestle them to bathe while you can get them bathed almost nightly whenever you have them." Thorin said chuckling, he noticed that Bilbo's eyes trained on his chest which had been more revealed from the cover pooling around his waist, the hobbits gaze moved down to his left wrist which was when noticed that he had removed his wrist band the night before revealing his soul mark to Bilbo. Thorin felt his heart stop, what if Bilbo could read it and rejected him, he hadn't had a chance to court the hobbit yet!

"I suppose they fear I won't feed them if they don't keep clean." Bilbo said pulled his eyes away from Thorin's wrist. "Those runes on your wrist are they your soul mark?" At Thorin's nod Bilbo felt his heart ache. "Well then as must as I appreciate you helping me last night I doubt that your soul mate would-"

"My soul mate isn't mine; that is they don't know that they are my other half. Forgive me, it is normally covered up, I don't even remember removing my cuff last night or that my mark was on show." Thorin had climbed out of the bed my now, "And I apologise for making you uncomfortable from my actions last night."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I am sorry that I woke you up last night."

"Think nothing of it Bilbo; you have done so much for us, I am just happy that I was able to help you in some way. Can I ask do you have nightmares often?" Bilbo looked down at the floor and nodded. "Then all I can offer is my help for you during the nights if you require it and if you would like to speak about them then I will listen. " With that said Thorin left to get dressed for the day. Bilbo quickly dressed and made a start on breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou all of those who waited for this chapter to be up, I did fully intend for the story to be up alot faster but life unfortunatly got in the way with work and uni. i have the next few chapters worked out and mostly drafted up in a notebook. i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter four**

After eating breakfast with the hobbit and two dwarfs, Thorin was about to leave for another day working at the forge when he was ambushed by his nephews. "Uncle, Bilbo made you some lunch to take with you, and told us not to let you leave without it." Fili said as his brother held a basket of food for him. "He also said that we are welcome to stay with him here today.

"As long as you're okay with it"

"He was going to take us to the market"

"But would like your permission first" Thorin chuckled at his nephews antics.

"Have fun at the market boys, I shall come to collect you this evening. And thank Bilbo for the food" With that Thorin left for work. As the door to bag End closed after him he could hear his nephews cheering at being able to stop with Bilbo.

* * *

That day Bilbo took the two young dwarfs to the market in order to restock his pantry and be able to buy food that he knew the dwarfs would like to eat. After arranging for the food to be dropped off later that day Bilbo made his way over to the book store, Fili and Kili close on his heels. The two dwarfs hadn't liked all the staring they had received from the other hobbits and had stuck close to Bilbo all morning. Once they were in the store the two boys slowly began to look at different books. Bilbo headed over to the section that had books in different languages, he had a fair amount of elvish books at home so he knew that his soul mate wasn't an elf plus the runes he had seen on Thorin this morning had looked similar to his own which meant it could be a dwarf.

"Kili look! It's just like the book that uncle Thorin used to read to us!" Fili exclaimed from a bookshelf not far from Bilbo, Kili ran over to his brother and took the book from his hands.

"Oh! But ours was lost years ago-"

"Maybe uncle Thorin will buy this one-"

"Good idea, I'll stay here and guard the book and you can go and ask him."

"No, I'll stay and you can ask him, he's always found it hard to say no to you"

"But you're older so-"

"Boys! I can just buy it for you then neither of you will have to f=go and ask Thorin for it" Bilbo interjected before taking the book off them and proceeding to pay for the book. "Only I won't be able to read it to you as I do not know the language now come along the food will be arriving at home any minute now." With that the two shocked dwarfs followed the hobbit out of the shop and half way back to Bag End before they spoke.

"You didn't have to buy us that Master Boggins" Kili said in a small voice.

"Yes we didn't need it so you shouldn't have spent your money on it-"

"Nonsense boys, I wanted to buy it for you. Now hurry along you'll have time to eat and bath before you can read some of it." Bilbo said as they he unlocked the front door of Bag End and ushered the boys inside.

"Or maybe Uncle Thorin can read it to us tonight when we go to bed!" Kili stated excitedly. "That is if we will be allowed to take it with us Master Baggins" He mumbled looking down after all it was Bilbo that had paid for the book it was his not theirs. Bilbo felt a deep sadness enter him, 'OF course they'll be going home to their lodgings tonight and I'm a fool for thinking they would want to stay.'

"Of course you're more than welcome to take it with you, I brought it as a gift to you, and it wouldn't get much use by me as I cannot read it." Bilbo said with a forced smile. "Now boys, what should we have to eat?"

* * *

That night Thorin returned later than usual, Fili and Kili were fast asleep on the floor in the hobbits lounge in front of the fire, the book of Dwarfish tales lay open between them. Bilbo smiled at him when he let him in silently he lead Thorin to the kitchen, only after they had eaten their fill did Bilbo speak. "They found a Dwarfish book today at the book store and have been reading from it for hours. I couldn't get them to go to bed but they did eventually fall asleep."

"I shall go and wake them so that we can leave for the night so we won't intrude any longer." Thorin said standing from his seat he gave a nod to Bilbo before moving to wake Fili and Kili.

"It's not an intrusion, I enjoy spending my days with them and I also enjoy out evening meals. Besides you surely cannot carry them both back to your lodgings tonight. You're more than welcome to stop again, that is if to say if you want to, if you would rather leave I understand." Bilbo snapped his mouth shut flushing when he realised that he was babbling.

"If we are truly welcome to stop the night then I graciously accept your offer. Although I could do with getting some more clothes for us tomorrow" Bilbo nodded, he could feel a grin spread across his face.

"Of course, if you want to collect some clothes then I'll try and get the boys to bed while you're gone." Thorin nodded and left the hobbit to get his nephews to bed.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Bilbo found that he had dwarfs stopping over more often than not, on those nights that Thorin thought he would be working late he would send Fili and Kili with clothes for the next day. On those days Bilbo would get the younger dwarfs bathed and while cooking food for four would listen as Fili and Kili read from their book, which had yet to leave Bag End. After Thorin would arrive all four of them would sit down to eat as a family. The boys usually disappeared into the their room after eating to either play or sleep leaving Bilbo and Thorin to stay up late talking.

Bilbo felt as if he had gotten to know Thorin a lot more over these two weeks and increasingly wanted to show Thorin his soul mark. Every time he came close he would freeze up, what if his ark wasn't Thorin's name? Worse still what if it was and he rejected it? The same doubts would linger for hours and keep Bilbo awake and more often than not when he would fall asleep he was plagued with nightmares. Four times now since the first night they had stopped Bilbo had found himself being comforted by Thorin and waking up wrapped up in the dwarfs arms.

The neighbours had been talking; Bilbo knew this but wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a reaction. He was happy with his life with the dwarfs; it felt like they had become a small family, especially since the boys commented on how he would mother them. Bilbo found himself dreading the days where the boys would turn up without clothes as it usually meant he had a quite long lonely night to himself, he didn't tell the dwarfs that he had more nightmares when they weren't around as he didn't want them to start stopping more out of pity.

On one of these nights Bilbo had been dragged out to the Green Dragon by some of his cousins for some drinks. Bilbo had agreed thinking that he would get a chance to see Thorin and the Boys there as it was the only Inn, to find out that they weren't stopping there. After a few hours at the Green Dragon Bilbo decided to go back to his far too quiet Hobbit hole, on his way back he walked past the forge and noticed the movement coming from inside. Creeping to the door way Bilbo could hear voices coming from inside.

"I don't understand why we couldn't stop with Bilbo Uncle he said we would whenever we wanted." That was definitely Kili's voice.

"I know you enjoy stopping with Bilbo, but there is a difference between stopping the odd night there and inviting ourselves there every night. I know you boys don't deserve to have to sleep here, but I've sent the last share of money to Balin for him to feed most of the others throughout the winter months and with tomorrows payment we can afford to stop until spring in the inn." Bilbo could hear the sadness in Thorin's voice, he was a very proud dwarf and wouldn't have asked for help of a friend like Bilbo even if they had had to stop the whole of winter in that blasted forge. Bilbo crept back away, he felt bad for leaving them there that night. But he knew that if he had gone to them tonight he would be met with stubborn pride. No instead tomorrow, if Fili and Kili didn't come round then he will go to the forge himself and invite all 3 dwarfs to stop with him over winter. He had to be careful in making Thorin not think of it as pity, which it wasn't but Thorin wouldn't think of it that way.

That night Bilbo fell asleep with thoughts of his home constantly being full of the three dwarfs and how their presence finally made it feel like a home again since his parents' deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The next day it was only Kili that arrived, although he brought clothes for his brother and uncle. "Fili's helping uncle in the forge today, but I wished to come and visit you, if that is alright?" He asked as Bilbo opened the front door for him.

"Of course Kili ad how many times must I tell you that you don't need to knock you're practically family." Kili smiled at his and even though it looked slightly forced Bilbo decided not to mention it.

Bilbo spent the morning at the market with Kili, after restocking on food Bilbo made sure to buy Kili things that his eyes lingered on much to the dwarf's protests. By midday Kili was pointing out things that he thought his uncle and older brother would like, what he didn't know as that Bilbo as ordering these items to be dropped off at Bag End for the rooms he planned to give to the dwarfs.

At Lunch time Bilbo made up some food and he and Kili headed to the forge to eat with Fili and Thorin. They could hear the beating of metal as they approached, Bilbo hadn't seen Thorin working as of yet and so wasn't expecting the sight he was greeted with. While Fili was sharpening what looked like a kitchen knife set, Thorin was shaping something in the anvil ad the sight of it made Bilbo's heart stutter. The top laces of Thorin's shirt has loosened to reveal the top of his chest, Bilbo could make out dark hair poking out from the top. As the dwarf moved he could see his muscles moving.

Fili noticed them first and called out to them causing Bilbo to stop staring and Thorin to stop working and look up. Fili and Kili were already talking excitedly with each other about their days as Thorin approached the hobbit. "We thought we could come by and share lunch with you. I do hope we aren't disturbing you"

"Lunch is very welcome, and so is the company that came with it. Fili has been complaining that we haven't stopped yet." With that both boys came over to see what food Bilbo had packed for them.

After finishing off all the food the foursome found themselves lounging in the forge near the fire to keep warm. "Thorin, might I have a word with you in private?" Bilbo asked from his place next to the oldest dwarf. Fili and Kili stopped talking to stare at the other two; Bilbo had never wanted to hide something from them before. Bilbo smiled at the youngsters to try and reassure them.

"Of course, I could do with stretching my legs if you would accompany me?" Bilbo nodded as he jumped to his feet. He could feel another blush rising up his neck to his face. Thorin nodded towards his nephews, "stay here in case anyone wished to make an order, Fili you know the details I'll need." They nodded to Thorin as he and Bilbo left the forge.

* * *

Walking a small distance from the forge, Bilbo turned towards Thorin. I have been thinking about the approaching winter, and you and the boys. I was hoping that you would, well the three of you really, would consider staying with me in Bag End. You see it's pointless you paying lodgings when I have space for you and I enjoy it when you do stop over and I would hope that you enjoy it. I know it must be a bother when I wake up and I cannot guarantee that I won't keep doing so. But I would like you to know that you are more are more than welcome to stop with me for as long as you like." Bilbo finished his speech with a deep breath. Thorin's face looked a mix between confusion and slight anger, which Bilbo didn't like the look of one bit. "If you would rather not then I understand." Bilbo muttered turning away from the dwarf so he wouldn't see his upset face thinking of how much of a fool he felt for thinking Thorin would actually agree.

"Do you ask out of wanting us there or out of some sort of pity?" Thorin asked his voice tight.

"I want you there, the nights when you're not at my home the place feels empty and so big. I ask out of wanting you there, perhaps for very selfish reasons but not out of pity. I hoped that you would think of it as home but if not then I am sorry for assuming things that-"

"I would like very much to come and stop with you in your home, but are you sure that you would truly want three dwarfs running wild in your home?" Thorin asked his mouth twitching into a smile. Bilbo felt relief flood through him.

"Oh yes, I believe I am up for the challenge. I had been rather hopeful and may have purchased some things for the three of you at the market- now don't give me that look, I wanted to do it so I didn't, honestly there isn't anything else I would rather have done with the money so just accept the gifts." Bilbo said in a stern voice walking back towards the forge. "Do you have much work to do this afternoon?" Bilbo called back to the dwarf, making Thorin come out of his thoughts and stride after him.

"Nothing that cannot keep, Fili helped me greatly today we have started work that isn't due for another week."

"Good, then you can start moving your belongings this afternoon then?" Bilbo asked with a smile towards the blacksmith.

"Aye, I suppose we can" Thorin couldn't help but muse over how truly wonderful and giving his mate was.

* * *

Fili and Kili watched their uncle and Bilbo leave the forge in silence. They couldn't help but worry at being kept in the dark over something.

"Do you think Bilbo's asking uncle to keep us away?"

"I don't think so, he was so nice to me this morning, and he told me we were practically family!"

"Aye, but he doesn't like part of his family"

"Fili he didn't seem like it was a bad thing, besides would he really want us to leave him alone?"

"I hope not, it feels right when we're with him"

"Like a family! Do you think we annoy him?"

"I don't think we do" the two boys slowly grew quiet and sat together each worrying about what was being said outside the forge.

After a few minutes of silence they heard footsteps approaching before Thorin and Bilbo returned. They looked up at the returning pair to find Bilbo smiling at them.

"Bilbo has kindly invited us to move in with him over the winter, if you two would like to?" Fili and Kili jumped up to hug the hobbit causing Bilbo to blush bright red as he was sandwiched between them.

"I hope you accepted uncle, because we would like that a lot." Kili said as he removed his arms from around Bilbo as Thorin nodded.

"Why don't you pack your stuff up and I'll go to Bag End to make sure your rooms are ready?" Bilbo said before leaving the forge to finish his plans for the dwarfs.

* * *

After Bilbo left the three dwarfs alone the two younger ones didn't waste any time in running towards the back room and starting to repack their packs. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at his nephews' antics before following them to their stuff. This was making it easier to court the hobbit, and to try and see his soul mark.

"Uncle, I'm glad you agreed to stay with Bilbo over the winter."

"Aye, we just want you to know that we really like him and-"Fili as cut off by Thorin.

"I think I know where you two are going with this, and as much as I appreciate the gesture, please do not try to help in anyway. I will do this alone understand?" Fili and Kili nodded to their uncle, who had just finished packing up his own belongings, bar a few changes of clothes in case he would need to change at the forge. "Good, then let us go."

Before he had finished talking both dwarf younglings had left the forge and were practically running towards Bilbo who had yet to make it in the front door of Bag End. Thorin shut the door of the forge and followed his nephews and the hobbit back to their new home.

* * *

Not long after getting to Bag End and the dwarfs had unpacked their packs in their rooms the delivery of Bilbo's purchases arrived from the market. Kili spluttered when he saw it all, "I didn't know you had brought all of this! How did I miss you buying so much?" He asked Bilbo while the hobbit sorted out what belonged to whom.

"Oh well I suppose it may have been because you were too busy looking around at all the other things and hobbits to pay attention to me."

"This is too much Bilbo" Thorin said from behind the pile of things Bilbo had started to gather in front of him.

"Of course it isn't besides I don't need or want anything so I may as well spend my money on you; I have more than enough for me to get by for many years. Now hush your complaints and take these to your rooms and boys just don't dump it on the bed put it away in the closet. Someone will be along later to measure the space for you to have single beds in your size and yes they'll be in the same room so you won't be separated, I know how you don't like sleeping in different rooms from each other. Now if any of you need me I shall be reading in my study." With that Bilbo left the three stunned dwarfs alone with their things to go and have a relaxing afternoon.

Thorin, Fili and Kili all starred at each other in slight shock before shrugging and moving to gather the things Bilbo had brought for them and moving them to their bedrooms. Fili could have sworn he heard Thorin mutter "definitely up for the challenge" as he entered his room but he couldn't be sure.


End file.
